


31st

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, IHOP, Spooky Halloween Stuff, one of those warm and pancake smelling ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: Matt, Foggy, Karen, Claire, Luke, and some how even Frank get into a mix of horrors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be updated on the 29th, 30th and 31st of October. hahA ooPs uou

The dark silhouettes of mangled branches tapped desperately at the rickety windows, the feeling of being watched and dull dread swam, no, flooded the house in a rush of acknowledgement. 

\-------

 

 

Matt’s fingers felt over the braille for an upcoming case. Their client, Patty, was suing some poor soul, Eddie, for accidentally breaking the windshield on her car. Point being, nothing was honestly happening that fateful Saturday.

He groaned, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Facing towards Foggy, who was sitting directly in front of him, surfing on the internet. Foggy closed his laptop, his hands slid off as he stretched.

“ I could _really_ use an early lunch. “ Foggy stood up. A soft **blup** of his hands landing on his pants.

Matt snorted. “ Are you, Foggy Nelson, asking me, Matthew Murdock, on a date? “

“ In your dreams, the hotties are still chasing me. “

“ Sure. “

“ Are you doubting me? Not cool. “

 

“ Aw c’mon, Foggy, everyone loves you. “ Karen piped up as she entered the office, paper crinkling in her hands as she slammed the door and squealed.

“ OH MY GOD, GUYS! “ Karen rushed over, snatching them both by the arms and squeezing _hard_.

“ OH MY GOD, WHAT? “ Foggy yelled back as Matt sat back, grinning in amusement. “ Matt’s friend, Claire, invited us to Halloween. Wait, you know who Claire is right, Foggy? “

“ Yeah, she stitched Matt up that one tim- “ Foggy was almost immediately was interrupted by Matt.

“ Wait, you know Claire? “ Matt gave a puzzled look, facing towards Karen.

“ Yeah. “ Karen’s voice dropped down to a whisper as she leaned forward, “ she found you in a dumpster. “ Her voice went high-pitched, trying to smuggle a laugh while Foggy attempted to as well, snorts and snickers filled the room.

“ Well then, “ Matt narrowed his eyes in his blindy way. “ What  _exactly_ did she invite us to? “ His lips were drawn into a straight line. Foggy snapped his mouth shut and gave an innocent smile towards him.

Karen could absolutely not care less, she threw her hands up in the air. “ She wants us to join her and Luke, yes that’s right, THE Luke Cage, to a get-away house just outside New York! “ She squealed again. Foggy flipped around and they both squealed like high school girls.

Matt shook his hand out of Karen's loosened grip and went back to reading his braille for the case. Their squeals and laughing quieted and drifted as they looked down at Matt. 

" Matt, are you fricken serious? This. This is gonna be fun. And you know what happens if you don't go? " Foggy snatched the paper away from him. Matt opened his mouth to protest before Foggy shushed him. 

Matt huffed, his hands making a thumping noise as he loosely crossed his arms. " What. What will happen, Fog? " 

Foggy snatched his hands, making Matt squeak as he leaned forward. " The Spirit of Halloween is gonna get'cha. " It went really quiet, Foggy's face went red after they were only a few inches apart.

" Is this too close? This is definitely too close. " " Very. " " Sorry. " " I'll go. " " Cool. " " Yeah. " Foggy, red-faced, strolled back over to Karen. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

" So, you're going. " Karen declared, " I'll go call Claire, and you two better start packing right now. We're leaving early tomorrow. " Karen ordered, pointing her finger at both of them, then at Matt. " So  _no_ Daredeviling tonight, you got that? " 

" Yes, ma'am. " 

" Good. " 

\-------

At five o' clock, almost exactly, Karen dragged Foggy and Matt to meet Claire and Luke. They piled into a taxi, rain was just starting to drizzle into a hard rain. 

" _Sooooooo_ , who's excited? " Karen nudged Matt, who was in the middle.

" You sound like coffee. " Matt slurred as his eyes flickered open from behind his glasses, his hair was fluffy and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. 

Foggy snorted, " Matt, what does coffee sound like? " His head slid down on the window beside him, raindrops battering against it. Before Matt could answer, Karen gently hit both of them.

" If you guys fall asleep, I'm _not_ helping you out. I'm going pick-pocket you and send you straight to Pittsburgh! " Karen crossed her legs as they both slowly sat up.

A few minutes later, the taxi slowed to a stop, the driver was quickly paid and tipped. Karen was beaming with excitement, basically dragged Matt and Foggy by the neck of their shirts, along with their luggage, into a warm cafe. As they entered, Claire trotted over to them.

" You actually managed Matt to come along? What is your  _secret_? " Claire grinned as she looked over at the two half-asleep lawyers. Karen laughed.

" It's not funny. " Foggy muttered, " Matt, do something. " Foggy tapped his suitcase handle with his hand. " Matt. Matt? " They looked up at Matt, and, holy crap, who knew he could sleep standing up? Foggy slapped his shoulder, causing Matt to jump and his sunglasses slid off his face.

" It's not cool to hit a blind man. " Matt stubbornly scolded Foggy as he leaned down, doing the 'Daphne-Finding-Her-Glasses' (Scooby Doo reference) to receive his glasses. Karen slightly kicked them over to him.

" You're not completely blind, Matthew. " Karen muttered, silently under her breath.

\-------

As they sat down, a waiter came in almost one, single swift motion came to take their orders.

" Hi, welcome to IHop. What would you like to drink? " The man rested his pen against his notepad, waiting for a response.

" Pepsi, " Claire set down her menu, " and we're also waiting for one more, do you think you can take our drinks and then come back later? " 

" Of course, " the waiter obliged, then turned to the Daredevil Squad. (Unknowingly of course.)

" I'll take a coffee. " Karen turned to Foggy and realized the two were both still waking up. " Uh, make that three. " 

The waiter double-checked their order and headed off to the kitchen, and, almost if on cue, Luke walked into the IHop. He strolled over and sat down next to Claire. 

" Hey, " Claire leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke might've blushed. He probably was. Most likely. Yeah, he was. 

" Hey, " Luke smiled at all of them, " I'm Luke Cage, nice to meet you. " He reached over the table and shook Karen's hand. Then Foggy's. 

" And you must be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, " Luke announced quietly while he shook Matt's hand. 

" So much for secret identities. " Matt sighed as Luke brought a box out of a bag.

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. " Claire smirked, calling for their waiter to come back over. 

\-------

After they got their drinks and breakfast, the Man of Steel Luke Cage made room in the middle of the table for the box. Slowly opening it, he grinned. He set the white box top in his lap and wiggled his fingers, mimicking whatever cheesy horror movie he got the idea from. 

" Luke, no! " Claire cried out, laughing and slid it to the other side of the table. Matt perked up, his hands reached out. His face was etched with confusion. 

" I- uh, what is it? " His eyebrows knitted together. It was a smooth board, it just... Didn't feel right. It smelled of ink, wood polish, and a factory. Matt just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Karen snickered, " It's an Ouija board. " She mocked a ghost 'ooooooo-ing', then dug into her breakfast. Matt snatched his hand away from it as if was burned.

" Whatever you guys are going to use it for, I want to be no part of it. Actually, just return it to the store, don't use it. " He tapped his fingers on the window he was leaning on, it was warm, but smelled of rain and window polish. 

" Oh, I am so sorry. " A sudden slap of realization hit Claire. Luke gave a confused stare, but also looked like he kicked a puppy. 

Claire leaned into towards Luke, " Luke, Matt's Catholic. " 

" Sweet Christmas, " Luke muttered, " I'll just return it. No problem. " Foggy and Karen just sat there, like watching a TV drama. Foggy angrily kicked Matt from under the table. Matt grunted, then just sighed. 

" No, no. It's fine. You can use it, I'm sorry. I overreacted. We need to get going anyways. " Matt gave in and finished his breakfast. It was quiet for the rest of the breakfast beside the clinking of silverware and Foggy slapping Matt with a piece of bacon. 

\-------

The group used their bathroom breaks, took their luggage and hopped into a large truck. Claire and Karen sat up front in the dull-red truck, ecstatic. And, apparently, Luke and Matt had gone into a deep conversation about their vigilanting. Foggy was staring at Luke, half-tempted to poke his shoulder to see how invincible he really was. 

About an hour passed and the three boys in the back were sleeping. At least, Claire thought Matt was sleeping, or... meditating. Whatever he does.


	2. Chapter 2

The truck slowly turned to a stop in the gravel driveway, Karen squealed in excitement. She was out of the car before Claire could park it completely. Karen's feet trampled the rocks as she pulled open Foggy's car door, practically throwing him out of the car. Matt and Luke quickly escaped through the opposite door, missing Karen's grabbing hands by a few inches. 

" Karen. Karen! K _a_ r _en_ sto _p_! " Foggy pleaded at Karen, who was still thrashing him towards the trunk.

\-------

Matt treaded into the get-away house, the floor boards ground and squeaked underneath him, and clenched his jaw. It was musty and felt old. However, it was warm. Warmer than the crisp day outside. 

" Come on, Matt. Let's go check out our king beds. " Foggy nudged him as he passed by, his heart was racing joy. 

" I'm right behind you, " Matt called out to him, he set his bag down next to the door. His feet made a _fftt_  noise as it hit the mat below the door as he closed it. He made his way around the house. Feeling the walls, he accidentally bumped into a chair. It squeaked and banged into the kitchen table, then making a _thik_ noise as it hit the glass on top of the dining table. 

" Uh, you okay over there, Matt? " Claire's heartbeat drifted into the room, he hadn't heard it at first. The walls were thick. 

" Yeah, fine. Thanks. " He assured, sitting down. The cushion was a bit too hard, he sat back up and shoved the pillow down into the chair. It puffed back up to it's original position. Matt huffed as Claire snorted in amusement. Then in a abrupt, loud thud, the window smashed open. Claire yelped and snatched a pen, ready to stab. Matt crouched down, and inaudibly prowled towards the window. His feet crunched the shard of glass that lay beneath him.

" Hey, Red. " Dammit, Frank. Matt reached out of the window, grasping The Punisher. 

" What the hel- " Matt begun, only to be interrupted by Frank, who gripped his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Matt hissed in pain, as a shard dug into his skin. Loud thuds and footsteps came racing down the stairs.

" Frank! " Karen cried out in confusion, " Frank, let him go! " She furiously stomped over, striking Frank on the shoulder. Matt shoved him off, standing up, disheveled. 

Matt hates windows.

\-------

The sun was setting in a beautiful collage of oranges, yellows and pinks. The pine trees were just dark green silhouettes as he gazed out of the window. Luke set his suitcase down on his bed, it was a bit chilly.

" That's alright. " He murmured to himself, removing his folded clothes and laying them down on the night dresser beside his bed. " I can deal with that. " 

A few folded clothes later and a loud  _ **CRASH**_ from downstairs made his heart pummeled through his chest. Luke skidded out of his room, his shoulder thwacking against his door, which swung and collided with the poor wall. 

" -ank, what the hel- "  ** _Thud_**. 

Luke spotted Claire sprinting down the stairs, he quickly raced after her. Only to lose his balance and hang onto the railing to become steady once more. Karen and Foggy pushed past him and stood ready at last stair, Luke immediately came down after them. Claire was in the corner of the room, wielding a pen while,  _ **sweet**_   _ **christmas**_ , The Punisher was holding Matt to the ground by the shoulders. 

" Screw this, " Karen muttered, stomped over and punched him in the arm. Foggy squeaked, Claire raised her pen a bit more, and Matt escaped by the skin of his teeth. Luke sprinted in worry to Claire, who was completely pissed. She had to pay for that window!

\-------

" So you saw Karen being escorted into a truck by Luke Cage, and decided it was a good idea to follow  _by foot_? " Matt exclaimed. Foggy could  _hear_ how crabby he was. It was already, what, 9 PM? He wearily blinked and looked down at his watch. 

     [](http://www.1001fonts.com/digital-7-font.html)   blinked back up at him. Well crap. Foggy stretched and yawned, vigilantes can go take a hike. He was getting his beauty sleep.

" Foggy? " Matt's empty stare landed on him, " Oh, okay. Goodnight, Fog. " 

" You too, buddy. " He stood up from the chair he was half asleep in, slowly making his way upstairs. The stairs curved upwards into a long hallway, which sat five rooms. Luke and Claire were sharing a room, which was the first door. He passed by Matt's room and he opened his own. It was pitch dark, and he still wasn't unpacked. Surprise surprise. 

_Creeaaakk..._

Foggy snorted, " You okay Karen? " He questioned as Karen's door opened from behind him.

Silence.

" Karen? " Foggy slowly turned around. The door was slightly open.  

" Karen? Is that you? " He felt a slight drop of dread wiggle its way into his stomach. _Stop freaking yourself out, you wiener._ " Matt, honestly, your pranks _suck_. " Foggy swallowed, he had to force it down.

 

 

It was dark as he slowly put his eye to the door. Objects cluttered all over, the bed's silhouette stretched and morphed into other shadows. Only then did he realize how _cold_ it was. Cursing silently to himself, he slowly started to close the door, only to stop when two bright circles, seemingly eyeballs, caught his own eye.

 _**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.** _  

"  **FUCK THIS SHIT!** " Foggy slammed the door shut, sprinting into his room. His fingers quickly found and flipped his lights on. He wasn't at all ashamed about how his voice cracked and wavered.

 

 

Foggy shakily curled up on the bed, paranoia crawling under his skin.

A few minutes passed before-

 _Knock knock_. His heart rate picked up. 

"  Foggy? " Matt's muffled voice traveled from the other side of the door, " Foggy? Foggy! Are you okay? " Matt rattled the locked door handle.

" Yeah. Just- Just don't break the door, Matt! "  _Put on your big boy pants, Foggy!_ He strolled over and opened the door himself. Foggy was greeted by Matt's concerned hug and pat on the back.

" I- uh, we heard you from downstairs. Even Frank was a bit worried, " A slight smirk tugged across Matt's face.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine. And y'know what? I'll join you with interrogating Mr. Castle. " Foggy felt himself give a smile. He knew it was small, but you know what? He's traumatized and deserves to go home. A few days off. Maybe a few weeks. Yeah, that too. 

\-------

Claire was slumped in a chair. She forced Matt and Frank to show them any and all scratches and bruises. Apparently Matt went "Daredeviling" when he was told not to. Karen was angry. 

Matt and Foggy came back downstairs. 

" Foggy? " She questioned almost immediately, he was pale and jumpy. " Are you alright? "

He was leaning against Matt as they sat down.  _Poor sucker._ Claire brushed past them, making her way up the stairs. Her hands trailing the rails, she stared down at the carpet on the stairs. Almost making faces out of the lines and grooves. Claire's feet hit the wood of the second floor. It was just... Unusually quiet. 

 _You're just being paranoid, Claire. Get over it._ She scolded herself. 

Claire swerved into Foggy's room. The lights were off and things were still needing to be unpacked.

 

She was not surprised. 

 

Heading towards the bed, she picked up, and shook out, the blanket. It was striped different shades of blue, and soft. Good enough. Claire folded it and slung it over her shoulder, heading towards the door. She grabbed the door handle and flipped off the light. A cold chill ran down her spine, as if someone dragged their finger down it. 

Whipping around, she held up her hand, ready to slap the offender. 

Only the moon gave light into the room, giving enough light to show nothing was there. Thoroughly confused and slightly alerted, she gently closed the door behind her as she left. 

Claire made her way down the stairs, everyone was either sitting or sleeping. Luke looked up from his book and grinned the cheesiest grin. Frank was polishing is gun. Foggy had fallen asleep against Karen. Matt's forehead rested against the window, his fingers tapped the window in a mindless rhythm.

Making her way over, she gently slid the blanket onto Foggy and Karen. Then strolled over to Luke, kissed his forehead, and continued on over to Matt.

" Hey Mat- " Claire scrunched her face in confusion, " Hey, are you okay? You look a bit sick. " Matt lifted his head and faced her. He looked like crap. 

" Uh, yeah. Fine. " Matt stretched, sniffling and yawning. Frank looked up, blinking in slow disbelief.

" You look like you got ran over, Red. Stop tryin' to lie, ain't good for you the next time you try to lecture me. " Frank smirked, setting down his rifle. Then just let out a deep breath and readied himself to sleep.

Matt groaned and hit his head on the glass.

" That didn't even make sense, Frank. " He moaned. Claire patted his shoulder, looking out the window.

" What's wrong Matt? " Claire paused, then added, " And don't say you're fine. " 

Silence swept the room, other than the breathing of sleeping people and the swishing of Luke's book pages. 

Matt looked a bit lost for words, then finally spoke after a few moments. " Do you believe in things? " He paused, realizing what he blurted out sounded weird.

Matt rephrased, " Do you believe in spirits? The paranormal? " Claire raised her eyebrows. She wasn't exactly expecting that. 

"  Something just feels off, y'know? " Matt continued his tapping once more, " Like you can feel cold spots if you try hard enough. When you're alone, you feel watched. Or am I just being paranoid? "

Claire went quiet, leaving it silent until Matt broke it once more.

" I understand if you don't, I just- " Claire cut him off.

" Matt, I do believe you. I was just thinking. If there is something here, like you say. We can always break out the board. " Claire suggested, putting her finger on her chin. Just then, the light just beside Matt exploded. Everyone jumped, Frank had stood up with his gun in his hands. 

Matt started gagging. Claire held onto his shoulder, only to be pushed off as he raced to the other side of the house and threw up somewhere near the bathroom.

" Luke, do you think you can get the Ouija board? " Claire asked, no, ordered him. Striding to go help Matt, who looked absolutely horrible.


End file.
